Parraldean
Parraldean is the southern kingdom in the far east of Luraldir. Prior to 161 AT it was united with Bosthego to form the kingdom of Berastadean. Slowly, Marmol began to view Bosthego as a cancer upon his kingdom. A black spot on his white marble vision. In his words: "My citadel is a wonder of the world. A bastion of law and order in a world of scum and imperfection. The north was a blight upon that wonder. A gangrenous limb that I have now severed. Let it rot on the floor." Parraldean is cut off from all the rest of Luraldir. To the north, a guarded stone wall. To the west, fortified dockyards upon The Vein. To the east, Toril's Echo. And to the south, Gorpustel. Outside the citadel live the sparsely populated serfs, working the fields and other labour forces. Creatures too occupy these lands. Most commonly Drow and Fomorians. Inside the Citadel's mile-high walls there are various layers separating the classes. Including the world's largest military in the first circle. At the centre stands the tower of the king. Here only Marmol's personal court and Praetorian guard may reside. * Practising magic in the lower quarters is not technically illegal, though it seems those that practice it tend to befall tremendous bad luck in time. Sorcerors and Warlocks, however, are publicly arrested and have their hands, ears, eyes and tongues removed. * The humanoid races are separated based upon their strengths. Elves are intellectuals, Gnomes are mechanics, Dwarves are heavy labourers and humans fill whatever gaps there are between. Usually more labour. There is no segregation between women and men, but you must have certain physical fitness or potential to be considered for labour work, meaning women are often spared this fate. The only uncommon race presence is a large amount of Drow closer to the centre. * The common people's knowledge of the outside is limited, effectively outdated by around 100 years. * The people are most thankful to their leader for giving them a place to be safe from the evils of outside. They frequently greet each other with Agurra (salute) Marmol. * The caste system is almost always immovable. Serfs are serfs, soldiers are soldiers, the gifted are gifted and nobles are nobles. When children enter their work, however, if they show early signs of military brilliance they can be seized and taken away to be soldiers. Similarly, if they show great intelligence * There is almost no crime, at least not visible. Guards are almost never seen around the city. Every citizen walks around with a look of quiet contentment even those that appear malnourished, injured or destitute. * Only with charisma-related checks above 21 will any citizen break and reveal that the reason for their servitude and loyalty is fear. Anyone of their friends or acquaintances could be a member of the ‘Gentle hands’. A group who were promised to be anonymous guards used to keep order in everyday life. However, this quickly evolved into a full secret police network that is a constant threat. * Outside of the citadel, it appears that societies live with their own castes and forms of subjugation (for example, the Fomorians running the mine containing the children of the Danu). However, upon further inspection, it is clear these groups are also under the control of Marmol, merely indirectly. Little clues to this include Parraldean weapons, arms and tools as well as large amounts of gold or supplies appearing unexplained. * The soldiers that guard the perimeters are stoic but helpful if they are required. Any sign of insolence, however, is seen as ‘defiance’ a crime that comes under treason though not considered as serious. Criticising the laws, the state of the country, Marmol or the house Errege is considered treason.